


(they long to be) close to you

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Pets, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Pelna's a dog person, and a hug from Nyx's Altissian Blue isn't going to change that, nope.Still;hugs are hugs.Nyx/Pelna.   Modern AU.





	(they long to be) close to you

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 1 Prompt: July 3rd: ~~Arguing~~ | Song
> 
> Title inspired by song of the same name by The Carpenters (I love the Dami Im cover tho). 
> 
> Contains references to past FFs.

It was barely 8 AM on a Saturday morning when Nyx’s key finally turned in the lock, heralding the end of another graveyard shift at the precinct. Pelna and Mal, Pelna’s two year-old great dane, were camped out in front of the television watching the Blitzball Quarter Finals when Nyx stumbled in, and in the reflection of the LCD Pelna did not miss how quickly the man’s zombie-like exterior melted the moment he spotted Fen, catching her just as she leapt into his arms and commencing their face-smushing ritual.

(Pelna called it face-smushing because that sounded a lot more accurate than ‘bunting’, and ‘bunting’ sounded vaguely drug-related. _Cats_.)

“Hey little wolf,” Nyx cooed, couch dipping on the opposite side as Pelna made room as best as he could without waking Mal. Nyx paused mid-snuggle to greet Pelna with a tired grin.

“Yo.”

“Hey.”

“What’s the score?“ 

Concentrating on the game when every square inch of one’s face was being monopolized by the cutest furball with a pulse had to be impossible. Not that Nyx particularly cared about sport, just that he was one of those friends who invested interest out of support.

"Valkyries leading, 2-0.” said Pelna.

“First time that’s happened.” Nyx commented.  

“Mm. Fang got a red card.” Pelna shrugged, running his hand through Mal’s fur absently. He loved Mal to pieces, but he did sometimes wonder what it’d be like to be left relatively slobber-free after smushing their faces together like Nyx always got.  

Nyx squinted through Fen’s armpit at the TV. “What for?”

“Late challenge on Nabaat.”

” _Damn_.”

“Mm-hmm.”

Sensing Nyx’s neglect, Fen nuzzled all over his five o’clock shadow, and let out a soulful meow. Pelna rolled his eyes and swallowed the envy.

“Aww you were lonely?” another meow “but you have Pelna” a more pointed meow and this time Nyx sounded like a parent finding out one of their children had been bullied: “Pelna was mean to you _again_?”

Pelna continued to watch the game, outwardly unaffected. “For the record, the only way I could be mean to her is if she _actually came near me_.”

“Yeah…we have to work on that.” Nyx said. Pelna looked over, puzzled. “I’m going to be out of town for training, and I’m _really_ going to need you to get along with her–”

“Yeah, sure, I’ll make sure she eats–”

“Because I’m gonna be gone for a month.”

Pelna grabbed the remote and hit the mute button, before turning all the way to stare incredulously.

“A _month_.”

Nyx shrugged. “All part of getting promoted, dude: more responsibilities; more training–”

“ _Nyx_.” Pelna said, wanting to shake sense into him, but hindered by Mal’s snoring form. “Your cat _hates_ me.”

“Nah, she’s still scoping you out–”

“And possibly plotting my _murder_.” Pelna said.  He shook his head. “I’ve never had a good track record with cats Nyx, I already told you about Altissia–“

"Oh Altissia where you were at the zoo and _nearly_ fell into the lion’s den but _didn’t_? Where you were completely _safe_? _That_ Altissia?”

Pelna glared. Nyx shuffled closer. He clapped a hand against Pelna’s back as if to knock that fear right out like a bad cough, before squeezing the small space where neck met shoulder.

Pelna winced. “Ow! Nyx—”

“Just try holding her at least,” Nyx insisted.  “Everyone else has. Even Luche’s held her and he’s allergic.“

” _No_.“

"Here, come on, she’s _really_ friendly–”

"For the _last_ time–”

Nyx forced her into Pelna’s arms.

Pelna let out an _eep,_ bracing himself for the scratchfest.

“No don’t! She’s gonna… _huh_ …” he went, blinking dully while his brain caught up with the rest of him, registering the pillow soft, and more importantly: _claw-retracted_ paws prodding at his chest, like she was trying to get higher. “Um what…”

“Hold her closer to your face,” Nyx instructed with a yawn.  There was a sleepy, self-satisfied smile on his face. “Do it, it’ll be worth it I promise.”

Pelna did, and if he wasn’t so floored by the fact that Fen was _cuddling his face off_ , he would have reached over and punched Nyx in the shoulder. This was the _dream_. The hugs just kept coming and _coming_ , warm, velvet caresses all over his chin and neck and every space of real estate where she could get to. But best of all, no slobber. Well, maybe a teeny bit, but not even close enough to warrant a trip to the nearest sink.  It almost felt like cheating.

_Almost._

“Aww she’s purring.” Nyx commented, stretching his arms out with a yawn. He stood and held out his hands for her. “You look like you’re suffering, so I’ll give Crowe and Libertus a call, see if they can cat-sit–”

“Over my cold corpse,” Pelna snapped. The hugging paused, Fen staring at him in confusion. “No no, not you Fen, I’m talking about your heroic dad who wants to abandon you so he can learn more police tricks." 

The snugglefest continued.

"Glad that’s settled,” said Nyx, walking around the couch and down the hall toward the bathroom. 

“ _Who’s the softest little kitty in the world_?” a pause as Fen mewled in response, “shh we can’t tell Mal okay?”

Nyx snickered. “And now for a victory shower,” he said, patting the catnip in his shirt pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> Props if you can guess their pets full names :)


End file.
